Kitto Watashi wa / Naseba Naru
|type = Single |artist = Kobushi Factory |album = Kobushi Dai Ni Maku |released = August 8, 2018 October 7, 2018 (Event V) |format = CD, CD+DVD |length = |genre = J-pop |label = |Last = Hyokkori Hyoutanjima Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory 1st Digital Single (2018) |Next = Oh No Ounou / Haru Urara 7th Single (2019)}} Kitto Watashi wa / Naseba Naru (きっと私は/ナセバナル; I Must Be / You Can Do It If You Try) is Kobushi Factory's 6th single. It was released on August 8, 2018 in 5 editions: 2 regular and 3 limited. The first press of the regular editions included a random trading card of 6 kinds depending on the jacket (12 in total). Limited Edition SP included an event lottery serial number card. Tracklist CD #Kitto Watashi wa #Naseba Naru #Kitto Watashi wa (Instrumental) #Naseba Naru (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Kitto Watashi wa (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Naseba Naru (Music Video) Limited Edition SP DVD #Kitto Watashi wa (Dance Shot Ver.) #Naseba Naru (Close-up Ver.) Event V #Kitto Watashi wa (Close-up Ver.) #Naseba Naru (Hirose Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Naseba Naru (Nomura Minami Solo Ver.) #Naseba Naru (Hamaura Ayano Solo Ver.) #Naseba Naru (Wada Sakurako Solo Ver.) #Naseba Naru (Inoue Rei Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Hirose Ayaka *Nomura Minami *Hamaura Ayano *Wada Sakurako *Inoue Rei Single Information ;Kitto Watashi wa *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Rap Arrangement: U.M.E.D.Y. *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Dance Choreography: Nishida Isseihttps://twitter.com/NutsBoss/status/1021729651851292675 *Music Video: Shibue Shuhei ;Naseba Naru *Lyrics: Oikawa Neko *Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement and Bass: Miyanaga Jiro"こぶしファクトリー 「ナセバナル」 楽器REC" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2018-08-01. *Drums: Yamauchi "masshoi" Yu *Violin: Amemiya Mamiko, Mikuni Matsuri *Viola: Tanaka Keiko *Cello: Ito Shuhei *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO"振付けしましたシリーズ☆" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2018-08-18. *Music Video: Tanaka Nozomi Performances TV Performances *2018.07.30 The Girls Live (Naseba Naru) *2018.08.06 The Girls Live (Kitto Watashi wa) *2019.02.11 The Girls Live (Kitto Watashi wa) Concert Performances ;Kitto Watashi wa *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~Kobushi Natsu Tamashii!!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ - Kobushi Factory with Morning Musume '19 *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 ~Haru Urara~ *Kobushi Factory First Concert 2019 Haru Urara ~GW Special~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT Kobushi Natsu no Nen!! ;Naseba Naru *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Kobushi Factory First Concert 2019 Haru Urara ~GW Special~ Event Performances *2018.08.03 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL (Kitto Watashi wa) Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2018 |August |16 |24,422 |https://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2018-08/p/2/ |} Total reported sales: 25,859* Billboard Japan Top Single Sales Total reported sales: 27,835* Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="3" align="center"| |Billboard Japan Single Sales (First Three Days) | align="center" |4 (24,850) | align="center" |"【先ヨミ】乃木坂46『ジコチューで行こう！』が924,272枚を売り上げ首位独走　UP10TION、超特急が続く" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2018-08-09. |- | colspan="4" align="center"|'"Kitto Watashi wa" only' |- |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |13 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2018&month=08&day=20 |} Additional Videos Kobushi Factory - Kitto Watashi wa (Short Film) Kobushi Factory - STORY OF Naseba Naru Trivia *The single was announced on The Girls Live on June 25, 2018.https://twitter.com/goma201500/status/1011283693581754368 *Oikawa Neko, the lyricist of "Naseba Naru", is best known for writing the hit opening theme song "Zankoku na Tenshi no Thesis" (A Cruel Angel's Thesis) by Takahashi Yoko from the 1995 anime series Neon Genesis Evangelion."Liner Notes こぶしファクトリー「ナセバナル」" (in Japanese). Hoshibe Sho Official Site. 2018-07-30. *"Kitto Watashi wa" is used as the intro music for the OMAKE CHANNEL. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Announcement Category:2018 Singles Category:2018 DVDs Category:Kobushi Factory Singles Category:Kobushi Factory DVDs Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Double A-Side Single Category:2018 Event Vs